


More Than Meets The Eye

by theletterdee



Series: Tumblr Prompts - DBM [19]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: anon prompt from tumblr asking for Alice and Matthew fake dating! Couples are getting attacked in Ballarat, so Alice and Matthew go undercover as a budding couple to lure the perp out.
Relationships: Alice Harvey/Matthew Lawson
Series: Tumblr Prompts - DBM [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258799
Kudos: 8





	More Than Meets The Eye

It had started because of a case.

Matthew sighed as he read Alice’s latest report; another woman cut down viciously after a night out with her beau, and whoever killed her was ramping up the escalation.

“Bloody hell,” he sighed again.

“We need to stop this person, Matthew,” Alice told him - her voice barely heard above the cacophony of the bullpen.

“I know.”

“I don’t want another woman on my table.”

“I know, and... I think I have an idea on how to catch the perp.”

“How?”

Matthew motioned to the chalkboard next to his desk, “All victims have one place in common.”

“Capriccio’s?” she squinted at the name underlined on the board.

“Local Italian restaurant, apparently the couples went there within a few days of their death.”

Alice eyed him closely, “So... what’s your idea?”

A small smile crept in at the corners of his mouth, “Well, Dr. Harvey, how do you like Italian food?”

* * *

He looked up from his menu for the fifth time as Alice fidgeted across from him; reaching out, Matthew gently and slowly curled his hand around hers.

“It’ll be fine.”

“I know... I’m just... nervous.”

“About the case?”

Alice shook her head and held on tight to his hand, “Ah... no, not the case.”

“Then what?”

“People... people are staring, Matthew.”

He squeezed her hand - seeing the fear in her eyes as he noticed the stares and whispers in the restaurant around them.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to leave?”

She smiled and shook her head, “No, we need to stay for the case, and you promised me dinner.”

“Oh, so I’m paying,” Matthew grinned as she laughed.

“You asked me, Superintendent, therefore you pay.”

“So... you’ll ask for the second date?”

They were “undercover” as a couple on a date, but as Alice swatted at his hand, Matthew couldn’t help but wish it was for real; maybe when this was all over, he’d ask her out on an actual date... just maybe somewhere a little less popular so they’d be comfortable together.

After a filling meal and dessert - Matthew found out Alice’s weakness for a good slice of chocolate cake - he led her out of the restaurant by her hand; she kept her head low, but she didn’t let go once they were out on the street.

“May I walk you home, Alice?” he smiled when she nodded and laced their fingers together.

Their pace was slow, not only to accommodate for his leg but because they wanted to be around each other for a little longer; Alice’s head ended up on his shoulder at some point, and Matthew couldn’t stop the butterflies fluttering just below his ribs.

“Matthew,” she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

His cheeks grew warm at her being so close, “Mm?”

“I think we’re being followed,” Alice squeezed his hand tight.

“Can you get a look at them?” he pressed his lips to her forehead - keeping up the image of them being a couple out on a date.

Alice cuddled closer, peeking over his shoulder as they walked, and Matthew couldn’t help but muse that she was a natural for undercover work.

“Male, I think, younger than us maybe. How are we going to do this?”

“I’ve got Hobart stationed up ahead, we’re headed towards him, but we’ll need to... entice the perp into acting.”

“How so?”

“Ah... he needs to have the weapon in hand.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Okay, um... I’ve got an idea, but let’s get closer to Hobart first.”

“Why?”

“Because... we might be distracted.”

“Okay...?”

“Do you trust me?”

He looked down at her and nodded with a smile, “I do.”

She smiled back, “Good.”

As they approached Hobart smoking next to his car in plain clothes, Alice squeezed his hand again, “Matthew?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

“ _What_?”

“ _Kiss. Me.”_ she pulled him close in the middle of the walkway, “It’s how we get our smoking gun.”

“You’re a brilliant woman, I’ve got to say.”

Alice grinned and slipped her arms around his waist as Matthew cupped her face in his hands, “Thank you, now kiss me, you silly man.”

He leaned down and did as she ordered; the butterflies returned as she gasped and hummed into the kiss - heightened by the danger they were in. She melted into him, and Matthew now understood why Alice said they might be distracted with this plan of hers; all he wanted was the woman in his arms as they kissed - looming perp be damned.

A ruckus behind them made them break apart to see Hobart and a newly appeared Peter Crowe wrestle a man to the ground - a knife thrown to the side; Alice pulled out a handkerchief and picked up the knife.

“Is it the weapon?” he asked.

She held it up to the light, “Non-serrated edge, it’s definitely long enough... ah, there we are.”

Alice pointed to a very small splotch of dried blood near the handle, “I’ll have to test it, Superintendent, but I believe this is a likely murder weapon.”

“Good, Hobart, Crowe, take this man back to the station and put him in the cells under the charge of four counts of murder and one count attempted murder; if he’s not calm in a few hours, we’ll leave his interview until tomorrow.”

“Yes, Boss,” Hobart hauled the man up - the perp spewing curses the entire way down the walkway to a waiting police car.

“Well...” Alice sighed and held the knife down out of the way, “that was an interesting night out.”

“It was,” he smiled.

“Is it always like this on a date with you?”

That startled a laugh out of him, “Ah... I guess you’ll have to go on another to find out, sweetheart.”

She stepped closer and brushed her lips against his, “I can’t wait.”


End file.
